The invention pertains to a UV transmissive fabric that has a transmission of between 20 and 65% for UV-A and between 3 and 20% for UV-B. The invention also pertains to a method of manufacturing such a fabric and a garment being made by using the fabric.
EP-0 267 655 B1 discloses a UV-filter of the type indicated above, which may be in the form a warp-knitted fabric of polyester fibres and is suitable for protecting human skin from the damaging effects of excessive exposure to solar radiation while permitting immediate pigment tanning and encouraging the de-novo melanin synthesis. To this end, the known filter is essentially transmissive to ultra violet radiation in the UV-A range (320-400 nm), while it is essentially opaque for ultraviolet radiation in the UV-B range (290-320 nm). However, a certain leakage of UV-B radiation is said to be desirable for stimulating the melanocytes to produce greater quantities of new Melanin, which will then be available for tanning by UV-A.
Although the known fabric is suitable for constituting e.g. a screen that allows people to get tanned while decreasing the risk of severe sunburn, this fabric is limited in applicability given its specific mechanical and colouring properties. It is for example not suitable for making comfortable and appealing outerwear.